Thanks to Alice
by stillrockingonguitars07
Summary: Alice gets Edward to be Bella's date on Valentines. From there they move on to a deeper relationship. R&R! Edward/Bella
1. February 7th

**I don't own all of the characters. Just some.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV **

Today is February 7th. Seven days 'til Valentines. Its humid today and I hate it. Where's the sun when you need it? It's not a very good day today. Alice keeps ranting about me needing a date for Valentines. That we should triple date on the 14th with her boyfriend Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. She's my bestfriend and all but I really hate it when she starts yapping and babbling about Jasper and her relationship.

My name is Bella. Full name: Isabella Marie Swan. I'm sixteen years old. My parents are divorced. My mom remarried to Phil. My dad, he's, well…he's not too over my mother yet, but he can't just dump the fact that she got married to another man. He's trying though. I can tell. I live in Forks, Washington but I grew up with my mother. She pretty much moved around with Phil so I guess I didn't really have a permanent address. Phil got me homeschooled for that.

"Alice I don't want to go out this Valentines!" I nearly screamed at her.

"Well, you are. I'm gonna get you someone you'll see." She replied not noticing even the tiniest seriousness in my voice.

"Alice.."

"Bella.."

"No!"

"Yes!"

What's the point anyways? There's no use arguing with a Cullen. Especially not Alice.

"I'm gonna hook you up with…"She started thinking. I wish she'd get lost in that train of thought.

"Alice??" I was worried with that gleeful smile on her face; I could just swear this wasn't going to be good.

"Edward!" She squealed.

"No, Alice! You know what happened last time!"

"So he decided to drink a few drinks—"

"A few!" I interrupted.

" Okay. A lot"

"You can say that again!"

"A lot!" she repeated.

"Then never came back for that night." I said with a straight face.

"Then we found him in the hospital cuz he was driving drunk…blah blah blah! Bella, I assure you that nothing like that will happen again. He's never drank since the accident. I don't think he'll ever go back to that in seven days. AND I'll keep him in sight at all times."

"Alice, you can't really assure that."

"Assure what?" A familiar voice came from behind me." This about me getting drunk again ain't it?"

Yep, definitely him.

"Edward, would you like to be Bella's date for this Valentines?" Alice asked before I ca\could say anything at all.

"Uhmm.."

Please already have a date. Please already have a date. Please already—

"Sure." He said.

Dammit!

"Yes!" Alice squealed. Her squealed kinda make my ears hurt you know.

"Why were you here in the first place?" I asked Edward, annoyed.

"Oh, Right! Uhmm…Em said that Rose said that Jasper said that he had another date for Valentines this year. Guess he just got tired of spending how many Valentines with you." Edward said the shrugged.

"What?! He can't! I mean…..you can't be serious! Jasper? Edward then….Bella!!" Edward and I started to bit our lips to a straight line to keep from laughing as Alice stuttered and stuttered for words to scream out.

"Al, relax! You'd seriously think he'd do that to you?" Edward said and shook his head. He walked back to, I dunno where he came from?

We saw Jasper and Emmett with huge smiles, looking at Edward, maybe they were even laughing. My guess is they were playing dares again. They're so immature sometimes.

"When is Rose coming back, Alice? I miss her so much." I said to start out another conversation. I really wanted to get rid of the Valentines conversation.

"Me too, Bells. But she has to stay in that wretched place for a five more days. I often wonder how she survives places like those. She doesn't seem so naturegirl."

"Well, were all full of surprises, aren't we?"

_Ring!_ Well, that's the end of lunch.

"See yah, Alice!" I said.

"See yah, girl!" Alice said in a voice like she didn't want to say goodbye at all. Well, I guess that's cuz Rose isn't here again. She's always like that without her. She hadn't gone to a proper shopping spree for how many days now. She always would prefer Rosalie than me when it comes to those. I hate shopping!

-

-

At the end of the day I went back to my dorm room. I shared a room with Alice, which is why we became bestfriends. Edward was in the other side of the Junior dorm, our building. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stayed at the Senior dorm. Emmett and Jasper were roommates so Edward just goes to their place when they have their little get-together, almost every night, cuz Edward had a roommate names Alex. We stay at Rose's room sometimes. So that Rose wouldn't have to walk back to her dorm alone.

I lay on my bed exhausted from another week of school. I stared at the ceiling and I drifted to sleep in no time.

* * *

**So that was pretty much it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review. I'd very much love to read your comments and suggestions on this story. There's not much on this chapter yet. It's just somewhat like an introduction. Read the next chapter. Maybe I'll just skip to Valentines so that this won't be too long and there's really not much to write before Valentines.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Valentines

**I don't own all characters. Just some.**

**I got East Coast Academy from "Welcome to Drama Academy".**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

"Bella? " A voice woke me out of my sleep. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I could only half open them. From the small figure I saw I bet it was Alice.

"Alice?" I said. Was that my voice? I sounded horrible!

"Wow. What did you do last night? I could've sworn you went to bed earlier than I did." Another familiar voice said.

"Rose?" I said groggily.

"Morning sleepyhead! " She replied.

"What time is it?" I asked. I saw there wasn't much sunlight yet when my eyes started to open wider.

"5:30." They both said in unison.

"5:30! Man, I'm going back to sleep." I said and laid back down and covered my head with a pillow.

"Bella, you can't! Get up already!" Alice called, from the bathroom I think.

"Yeah..They're picking us up at 10:00 today." Rose said and pulled off the blanket.

"Why? What's today?" I said from under the pillow.

"Sweetie, it's Valentines today!. I wouldn't want my brother to come pick you up with your hair like a haystack!" Alice said and pulled the pillow off my head.

"Uhhhh!!" I growled and pulled the pillow from behind my head and placed it on my face."Five hours is more than enough time to get ready. Besides, we don't have to dress up for Valentines. It's like the same old ordinary day only with hearts all over the city and more people making out in public!"

"Come on, Bella!" Rose said and pulled off my bed covers bringing me along with them.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I surrendered.

"Good choice!" Alice said pushing to the bathroom.

"Now take a bath and don't take long cuz we have to do your hair!" Rose said and closed the door.

The good things about my bestfriends are that they never forget about me and that they always prepare me for these kind of occasions. He bad thing is, they over-do it.

I got out of the bathroom, already awake from the coolness of the water when I turned it on and it took a while for it to get warm. On my bed lay a dark-blue mini skirt; so Alice, and a white dress shirt; so Rosalie. With them put together they can totally pull off any rag and turn it to something decent looking.

I wore white flats for my footwear and I placed a black bangle on my wrist. My hair was just a simple half ponytail. Great! I got up at 5:30 in the morning for this! I could've finished this in an hour or less!

Alice wore a blue dress. She'd always wear dresses at anytime. It's strap was about one and a half inch thick. It would hold on her diaphragm area and flow through with double fluff layers at the bottom. She wore silver high heels for it. She looked so good.

Rosalie had white shorts on with a black top. She wore white flats but definitely not like mine! Her hair was not ties at all. It just draped down and she still looked amazing. Rosalie could pull off anything and she calls herself fat for some reason.

It was 10:00 and still the boys weren't there yet. Alice was getting impatient.

"Where the hell are they? It's past 10 now!" Alice said pacing. I don't know why she'd be worried. They're men. They always come late, don't they?

"Alice will you please relax! It's only 10:02—on your advanced-by-five-minutes clock. Technically, it's still 9:57." I said trying to calm her.

"Hmm, good point, Bella." Rose said chuckling a bit.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed and opened the door.

"Sorry were late. We didn't know Edward would take that much time 'styling' his hair" Emmett said and looked at Edward with an it's-your-fault look.

"I warned you, Em. Besides, I offered to do your hair."Edward said.

"That's cuz I barely have hair left, Dufus!" Emmett said bowing his head and pointing to head.

Whoa! What was I looking at exactly? A god? Edward had his tousled bronze hair in a messy kind of 'style' as he'd like to call it. He had a white button-up polo and dark colored jeans with Vans. It's not much but like Rosalie, he'd cut to anything he wears.

Emmett had a black button-up polo on with faded-ish jeans and Chuck Taylors. Jasper was in a V-necked white shirt and a black coat over it with not-too-fitting skinny jeans and blue Chuck Taylors.

Alice and Jasper walked outside the room, Jasper's arm around Alice's shoulders. Then Rosalie and Emmett followed, hands intertwined. Which leaves…..

_Great now I'm alone with THE GOD-LIKE CREATURE!_

" Well, that leaves us." I said not knowing I did.

"Yeah, well, if we don't want it to be 'that leaves us' then we better go." He said and pulled me holding my wrists._ Sweet much?_

"So much for Valentines. " I said and rolled my eyes as we continued to walk with the other four. It was always like this; Alice and Jasper together and Rose and Emmett then Me and Edward just watch them. But during Valentines, it was always different cuz we have to be dating the whole day! And ever since I became bestfriends with Alice, Edward has been my Valentine. I complain a lot about it but what can I do? She's a Cullen. I wonder if Edward has ever complained about this.

"What?" He asked with a smile. That was when I noticed that I was looking at him the whole time I'd been thinking. I also noticed that we matched. White top, Dark-colored, jeans or in my case, skirt and white footwear. Coincidence much!

"Did you ever complain to Alice?" Wow! I must have been that desperate cuz I had no idea I was actually going to ask him straight forward.

"About what? " he asked back.

"About this whole making you my Valentine even if you don't really want to?" I asked talking so quick there were barely spaces between my words.

"Uhmm…No. Never." He said and a smirk played along the side of his lips.

_God he's gorgeous! _Why was I even thinking that?

"Why not?" I asked again. I wonder if I was getting annoying..?

"Why should I?" he asked back. Was he teasing me or something?

"Well, clearly there are more than a dozen of hot girls here at East Coast Academy." I explained.

"So?" He said looking at me. Frustrated.

"So why don't you ask them?" I asked. Wow!, I was that curious.

"Because I don't want to." He said simply.

"Why not? And don't throw back with another question please." I said before he could even think of it.

"You really wanna know why not?" he asked fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm asking, aren't I?" I said and he let out a deep sigh. "if I'm prying then please don't."

"No. You're not exactly." He said.

"Not exactly" I said, an eyebrow risen.

"Not exactly." He plainly said. "Well, it's because I like this girl who might like another guy so I don't want to ask her. This is the 3rd Valentines that passed." He said and looked away trying not to gain eye contact. That eye contact thing I never really got.

"Ohhhh." Was all I could manage to reply. He let out and even louder and deeper sigh than the one before.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get there someday." I said patting his shoulder.

"SMILE!" Alice exclaimed holding up a camera and flashed before my lips got to curl up the slightest bit."This is so going on my Valentines album!"

**EDWARD'S POV**

Okay, so three Valentines Days have passed. I tried to tell her but she didn't really grasp the deep meaning of what I said. Alice has been going at this for three years. She's been trying and trying and I'm making it quite hard for her cuz I just can't pop it to her straight. What's so difficult with "I love you, Bella"? I mean could I be that cowardly that I can't pop something like that.?

Alice came to me while Bella talked to Rosalie.

"Edward, you're chickening again aren't you?" she asked with darkness in her eyes.

"Alice, come on! You know it's not that easy!" I was a coward okay!

"Edward, I told you this was gonna be your last chance, right?" She asked, making sure.

"Yes, Al. You did."I said and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your green eyes at me! I'm helping you out here and if you don't tell then I am!" She yapped. Alice and her Yapping and Ranting!!

"I tried to tell her! She just, well, she was still clueless." I admitted.

"Well you better try again, Edward, cuz your opportunities are going to be long gone." She threatened.

"Yes ma'am." I said and walked to Bella.

"Bella?" I said. I know it's rude to interrupt other people's conversation but I was told to do so.

"Yeah?" She looked at me smiling. Rosalie excused herself and went to go get Emmett. Or was that Alice?

"Uhm….Nevermind." I said and walked back to Alice as quickly as possible.

"Chicken!" she told me.

"Chicken me all you want, Missy, but she is not finding out today!" I replied and got myself a cone of ice cream to keep me from talking.

* * *

**Sorry about Edward's POV being so short. I don't really know what goes on their heads. But this is Chapter two for now. I'll be posting more chapters as soon as possible. Oh and you know the coincidence between Bella's outfit and Edward's....that's was a total coincidence. I never knew until i re-read the chapter. So i just had to add that in the story  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Valentines Evening

**Characters belong to S. Meyer. Just some characters are mine.**

**East Coast Academy from fanfic, "Welcome to Drama Academy"**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV**

Alice kept reminding that this was the last time she's giving this opportunity. This was like more than the ten chances she gave me to tell Bella. If I don't tell her anytime soon, then Alice is going to tell her and I'm not always gonna be there to stop her. I mean, Alice and Bella are roommates and they spend most of their time together.

"Edward?" Bella said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, right! uhmm…" I took the first thing I found on the menu."Lasagna." It was dinner time already! Time flies fast.

"So that's two Lasagna's, one veggie-salad, two carbonaras and baby back ribs." Alice rerun our orders.

"And your drinks ma'am?" The waitress asked scribbling our orders down.

"Uh.. Bella?" Alice asked looking at my direction.

"Coke." Bella said.

"Pepsi." Said Jasper.

"Coke and a Diet coke for Rose." Emmett said. I really don't know why Rosalie doesn't eat and takes diet drinks, she's barely what you can call fat.

"and Pepsi for me." Alice said. "Ed?"

"Coke." I said and the waitress left to get our orders.

We kept talking about random things we could think of until the food came.

"Em, could you eat any more?" Alice asked. Emmett ate all his baby back ribs, half of Alice's carbonara and finished my Lasagna.

"Actually I could still go for dessert."He replied. Emmett really can't get it when someone asks a sarcastic or rhetorical question.

"She was being sarcastic, Em" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Well why didn't you say so, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Cuz you don't really have to say when you're being sarcastic. Usually people just get it. Unfortunately, Emmett's don't!" Alice replied. Emmett rolled his eyes and signaled for the check to the waitress.

"Alice and I are going to the field after this."Jasper said and dropped the money on the small check tray.

"Emmett and I are just gonna hang out in my room since he can't think of anything right now." Rose said and glared at Emmett evilly. Emmett wasn't really a romantic outing kind of guy. He was sweet to Rose but Rose was always the one who had to come up with things. Trust me, Emmett can't think of anything fun but kiddie games like playing dares.

"What about you, Edward?" Alice asked and shot a look that had tell-her-Edward written all over her face.

"Uhmm..."I said. I couldn't really think of anything at the moment. "How 'bout walking around by the lake? How's that for the evening's start. Just until I can figure out something else to do." I asked looking at Bella. _Would she think I'm lame? I couldn't think of anything to do yet?_

_"_Alice?" Bella said looking at her direction.

"Yes?" She said reluctantly. I think she tried to avoid talking to Bella so she wouldn't have to come up with some excuse.

"You said.."

"I know what I said, dear. But hey, give him another chance. You know he stopped." Alice cut her off.

"I know." Bella said and sighed. I don't blame her really. She can't just trust me right away. After what happened last year, she never wanted to be alone with me and tonight, she had to be. Alice got her key to the room so she couldn't be back before 8:00. Alice knows she'd try some scheme to turn in early cuz she knew Bella. If Bella had her key, then right after this dinner, she'd go straight back to her room.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure Eddie here learned his lesson." Emmett said teasing me with my name. He knows I hate it when he starts calling me those names we call each other when we were younger.

"Emmett!" I growled. He should know best how angry I get when someone calls me that. I got him a nosebleed last time but he continuously teases me with it, especially when Bella's there,

"Oh, look at the time. We should definitely get going now." Rosalie said and they all got up. We went our separate ways for that night so I was now alone with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I was yet again stuck with Edward. Alice promised she's never let Edward out of her sight but here I am not seeing Alice anywhere close. What was I supposed to talk about with Edward? I barely even talk to him in Biology and we're lab partners. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk about homework on a weekend and it's Valentines.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" Edward asked, distracting me from my thoughts._ At least he was trying to start out a conversation._

"Uhmm...yeah sure." I wasn't sure on what to say. Usually he'd just ask me about my favorite color for the day or crack a joke. But this time, he sounded too serious to be cracking a joke.

"You really wanna know the really wanna know the real reason why i spend valentines with you and not other girls?" He asked and sat down on the grass facing the lake.

"Didn't you just tell me?" I said sitting next to him. He did tell me this afternoon. Or was that just some reason he made up. But if it was some reason he made up then why'd he avoid eye contact. Maybe it was partly a reason. Maybe it wasn't the whole truth yet.

"That wasn't the whole truth." He said dryly. _At least one of my guesses were right._

"Oh. Well then tell me. The whole truth this time."I said. I was really curious now.

"Well, the truth is that for the past three Valentines I've actually been spending it with that girl. But it was always my sister who forced her to date me. She didn't even want to." He said and looked the other way. So that's why he tried not to gain eye contact this afternoon when he told me this. He was talking about me. Me! Isabella Marie Swan!

I didn't know what to say back to him. All I could think of was how shallow my thinking was this afternoon that I didn't even get what he meant. How could I be so stupid! This god-like creature in front of me liked me? How is this even possible? I only started to like him 10:00 this morning. Whoa! wait! I never said I liked him. I said he looked gorgeous. Or is that the same thing? I didn't know what to think. He liked me! The question is..Do I really like him back? He's known as the hottest guy in this school but I never really found him that drop-dead-gorgeous till today.

My mouth was hanging open. I was staring at him blankly. He looked at me and waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, coming back to earth from I don't really know what planet. My guess is it must outside the universe.

"Bella?" He said. "Are you alright? You look like you just got the shock of your life!" He said and chuckled a bit.

"Didn't I just?" I asked. That was the first three words I said to him after he told me he liked me. To think it's a question.

"Oh." He said plainly."I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, Bella. It's just that I was scared that you might not like me back and you're my sister's bestfriend. And I always thought you'd like another guy." he said after a few seconds.

"Another guy?" I asked and eyebrow raised.

"Well, you just don't seem like someone who could like me back." He explain. _Someone can't like him back? ALl the girls in campus were all over him and he thinks one girl can't like him back?_

We sat there in silence. I was kind of hoping he'd be the one to break the silence for me but I hated the silence. It was awkward.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" He asked. looking at me with a smirk. _Damn those smirks are playing with my brain._

"Since when did--"

"since your first year here." He cut me off. I guess he knew that question would come along sometime.

I shivered a bit when a short breeze blew in.

"You're cold." He said noticing my shiver.

"You observe much,don't you?" I asked. It was a slight shiver and he noticed.

"It wasn't hard not to. I was already staring at you." he said and stood up." Come on, let's go some place warm."

Although I hadn't told him i like him yet, he was already treating me like I was his. Alice always told me that Edward was sweet and caring but I never thought it would be like this.

While we walked I tripped over a rocked and he carried me up. From then on, he kept holding me by my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall again. We went inside a lounge. It was warm there and there weren't much people. We sat on the empty couch on the corner. It was only 8:30. There wasn't much to do since I didn't know Edward very well and we weren't that close.

"Bella, we could at least try to have fun tonight you know. You don't have to be this bored." He said noticing my bored look.

"Yeah. I was right." I said. Remembering what I said before. He was observative.

"About what?" He asked.

"You observe much. You notice 'unnoticable' things." I said looking at him. _Damn! He was gorgeous!_

"I told it's not that hard when you were looking at her for the past how many minutes." He said. Then he blushed a bit while my face turned very red. _He's been staring at me?_

_-_

_-_

It was nearly 12:00 so we decided to go back to the dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. " I said and he caught my wrists before I could walk away.

"You really think I'm letting you walk to your room by yourself?" He asked and I just looked at him."My sister would think I didn't tell you if I didn't." he explained.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That I like you." He said."I don't think like is even gonna cut it anymore." He muttered.

"What?" I asked shocked with what he said. What did he mean 'I don't think like is gonna ct it anymore'? Was he saying that, what?, he LOVED me?

"Bella, i don't like you anymore. I love you." He said. My eyes widened.

"Edward?" I managed to say.

"Yes, love?"He replied. _What did he just call me?Love?_

_"_Please don't call me that." I know I was acting like an immature about this but I just don't think I'm ready to love yet.

"Sorry." He said and we started to walk to my room. We walked in complete silence and when we got there we found that Alice wasn't there yet and she had my keys so I guess I'll have to stay outside.

"Alice."I muttered when I found that the door was still locked. Then Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and placed in the keyhole and unlocked the door. _He had my key all along?!_

_"_Sorry, Bella. I promised Alice I wouldn't bring you home before 11:00." Edward said and handed me the key.

"Figures." I muttered under my breath. Edward started to walk away ad I suddenly just opened my mouth." Would you like to stay awhile?" O asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a smirk. He didn't his smirks played with me and it'd make me do anything he wished for me to do.

"Uh..Yeah." I said. He walked in the room and sat on the couch as I changed in the bathroom. I wore white shorts and a purple spaghetti-strapped top. When I got out, I saw him flipping through the channels on TV.

"Hey," I said sitting beside him on the couch.

"It must be Valentines,"he said. All he found on TV was Titanic, The Notebook,A Walk To b, Romeo and Juliet and more romantic movies.

We sat there watching Titanic, his arms wrapped around me. I didn't complain, I liked the feeling. The next thing I knew Edward was putting on my bed.

"Edward?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Go to sleep, Bella. You're tired."He said. He kissed my forehead."Goodnight."

"Don't go yet, please." I hated sleeping alone. My mom always made sure I was asleep before she left my room and so did Dad. It's kind of childish for me not able to sleep alone but I really have no idea why I get scared being alone in a dark room.

"Okay." He said and lay down beside me. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped me in his arms and I fell back asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't really know why she asked my to stay. I was caught off-guard when she offered but I couldn't refuse to her offer. She went to change and I turned on the TV. It was all romantic movies.

She came out of the bathroom wearing white shorts and a purple spaghetti-strapped top. She always looked amazing in whatever she came to sit next to me and I couldn't help but out my arms around her. She fell asleep in my arms. At first I didn't want to move her to her bed because she might wake but I carried her gently anyway trying not to wake her but she did.

"Edward?" She said. She looked so tired.

"Go to sleep, Bella. You're tired." I said. I was worried that might have been the reason that she had to force herself to stay awake all night.

"Don't go yet, please." She muttered. Again, I was surprised with her request. Alice had told me that she didn't like sleeping alone but I thought it was some lame excuse to get back to her room.

"Okay." I simply said and lay down beside her. She snuggle against my chest and again, I was helpless, I placed my arms around her.

She started talking so I thought she was still awake but when i asked her a question, she didn't answer. My guess is that she was sleep talking, like Alice had told me once before. She said my name a few times. I was happy she did but then again, maybe it was just because I was with her tonight.

"I love you, Edward."she muttered. My eyes widened at what she just said and I was just about to fall asleep.

It took a while for me to recover from that shock.I kissed her on her forehead then I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

* * *

**The ending on this chapter is kind of lame. But check out the next chapter! Coming out soon...Please Review on my story. I wanna read about what you think of it. I hope you don't find it lame.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Too early in the morning

**I don't own any of the chracters. Just some.**

**East Coast Academy is from "Welcome to Drama Academy".**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. Very slowly. I wanted to go back to sleep but I just couldn't so I turned around facing the other side and found myself bumping into something. I opened my eyes and realized that it wasn't a 'something' it was, I mean _he_ was a 'someone'.

_Why was he on my bed?_

I heard a little growl. You know that growl you make when someone wakes you up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes and I guess he found me staring at him.

**Edward's POV**

I felt someone hit me, I guess by accident and growled a bit. But I had my own bed didn't I? and I'm pretty sure Alex wouldn't have transferred to my bed in the middle of night cuz he had a nightmare and I'm sure he wouldn't mistaken my bed for his cuz I was back before he was. _Hold on, I never came in my room last night. Where was I? _

I opened my eyes and finally figured the answer to that question. I caught Bella staring straight at me and I, too, was staring blankly at her. _Did I spend the night here?_ _Why didn't Alice wake me when she got back?_

"Uh.."I managed to say. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Edward." she said and I smiled. "What happened last night?" She asked me rubbing her eyes.

"We were watching a movie and you fell asleep on the couch so I carried you to your bed and you awoke and asked me stay. I was only going to stay awhile til I was sure you were asleep but I guess I fell asleep, myself." I said. But the truth was I was amused with he sleep-talking. She said my name a few times and i really wanted to stay and hear what more she says. Than I heard her say she loved me then after recovering from shock...well, I don't think I recovered. _Did I?_

"Oh, you shouldn't have stayed. You didn't have to. I could've been barely awake and said that." She said. I think she was worried that she might have pried too much already.

"No, Bella. I wanted to. Don't worry about it." I said then looked over to Alice's bed and found no sign of her. Maybe she didn't come last night that's why she didn't wake me up. Or maybe she did and never bothered and slept over at Jasper's instead.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering why Alice hadn't woken me up when she got here last night. I guess because she never got here." I said.

"Alice." She muttered and stood up from the bed. I held her back before she could get off the bed and hugged her. I really didn't know why. I always felt the urge to when she was around. She hugged me back but not reluctantly.

"Ed,C-an't-t breathe." She stuttered and I let go of her.

"Sorry." I said and looked down.

"It's okay." she was catching her breathe."What's wrong?" She asked.

"I should go back to my room now. While it's still early. I should change." I said noticing that I was wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday.

"You're right." she said chuckling a bit.

"See you, Bella." I said and left the room.

I walked into my room seeing Alex still fast asleep and I noticed that someone was on my bed. I decided to check it out. This someone was hiding under my blanket so I had to lift it up a bit. Seeing short, spiked up hair, I already knew it was Alice. I walked over to Alex's bed and woke him up.

"Alex! Hey! Alex!" I said shaking his arm.

"Dude!, butterflies just started to appear!" He whined.

"What's my sister doing here?" I asked in a whispering level of voice.

"Oh, she came in here and said you weren't gonna be sleeping here and she lay down on your bed and fell asleep. She also said she didn't want to wake you. I don't know what she meant, Man." He said and turned his head away from my direction and fell back asleep. I didn't want to wake him once more.

I took a short shower and changed. Seeing Alice still on my bed, I couldn't sit there so I settled at the couch. I was doing some sort of evaluation of what happened yesterday:

1) I told Bella I liked her.

2) I told her didn't like her anymore but I love her.

3) She hadn't said a word back about it.

4) I slept over at her room. On her bed.

5) I'm still thinking of her now._ Technically that wasn't yesterday._

After my short evaluation, I saw my sister awake already. She walked over to sit by me.

"So how'd it go?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. My sister is such a morning person. Sometimes I get so mad at her for waking me up in the morning having the biggest smile.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got back yesterday?" I asked.

"You just looked so cute snuggling to each other. I didn't want to wake you up." She said fiddling with her fingers and looking at me still with the big smile on her face and used that, you know, I-want-to-squeeze-you voice. Ugh.

"Why didn't you stay at Jasper's?" I asked an eyebrow risen.

"I was too tired already it was like almost 3 am." She said. Her smile was starting to annoy me now. I think she was waiting for me to give her all the details about what happened after we all separated. Even the littlest of unimportant details, she had to know.

"What is it with your smile?!" I said nearly shouting at her.

"Edward, you know I'm your sister right. And your girlfriend's bestfriend-- "

"Whoa! Who said she was my girlfriend?" I cut her off.

"Edward!"

"I did tell her, Alice. But that doesn't mean she's gonna be my girlfriend."

"Taking it slow, Edward?" she asked.

"You know me, Alice. We grew up in the same roof." I said and motioned to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice said holding me back with my wrists.

"To Bella?" _what did it matter to her?_

"You really think so?" She asked me and ran for the door. Again, her childish games of racing.

"Alice. You're gonna loose this time!" I said. We couldn't shout in the hallways this early in the morning.

She was just a little ahead of me but we were almost got to her room practically at the same time fighting and pushing each other to get to talk to Bella first. The door was still closed and we were banging and banging on it. The door opened but neither Alice nor I was the one who opened it.

"Guys, it's early in the morning and you're banging on my door like crazy!" Bella said.

"Bella, it's my door too." Alice tried to state that fact.

"Does it make such a difference?" Bella said walking towards her bed.

Alice and I walked in together not saying a word. Bella was scanning a big, old picture album. I walked toward her, curious of what pictures were in there. There was a picture of her mom, dad and her when she was a baby. There was one of a dog. Another of her in a Ballet Tutu. Another of her and her mom with some other guy--perhaps Phil.

"Smile!" Alice said and the camera flashed.

"Alice!" Bella and I both whined.

"Awww,, they do that synchronized talking now. Isn't that cute. I could just squish you both." Alice was beginning to get into my nerves.

"Alice!" I said pulling my eyebrows together and glaring at her.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Nothing.I'll leave you both alone for now. I'll just take a quick shower." She said and grabbed some clothes of her closet and her towel. i wouldn't have to worry about this though, she spends so much time in the bathroom. Her quickest recorded shower was a 30-minute bath when she was a baby and mom was the one bathing her. Or that's what Esme said. Alice would turn on the water when she turned it off. Her quick now would probably be at least an hour. AT LEAST.

"You had a dog?" I asked when Alice finally closed the door.

"Yeah, he's name is Mecca. And yes, I took ballet as a kid." She said. I chuckled a bit when she said that. Her dog was a golden retriever and she said she hated animals.

"What happened to him?" I asked. She's never mentioned anything about a dog.

"He uhmm..he got ran over by a car when we were playing outside. If it weren't for him, I would have been the one dead. I was 6 years old then." She said and I saw a tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it off.

"I'm sorry." was all i could manage to say. I wish I hadn't asked her.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." She said sniffing a bit.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I was crying in front of Edward. I mean, who wouldn't? Mecca's death and my almost-death experience was the main cause of their divorce. Renee said that Charlie was suppose to be watching me but instead he lay down on the living room couch watching a baseball game on our new flatscreen. I did ask him if I could play with Mecca outside and he said yes so I did. We were playing ball and the ball rolled over to the middle of the road then when I came to get it a Truck nearly hit me but Mecca pushed me away and he was the one that died. Renee said that if Charlie was watching me instead of watching a game then no one would have died. That was when she decided that I could no longer stay with Charlie cuz it was too dangerous.

Suddenly I felt a finger slide through my face. I looked up from my thoughts and saw Edward smiled at me when I gained sight of his face.

"What?" His voice suddenly broke out of the short silence.

"What?" I asked back.

"Did I say anything?" He played. A smirk playing on his face, I was kind of getting fond of that smirk of his._What the hell was I thinking?_

"Did you?" I asked back once again. Somehow no one can ever get him off of the trail of his mind. He was always on track. No matter how many times you could change the topic, He still stayed on the first unless it was he who wanted to change it or he was willing to.

"No." He said and lay down my pillow, his head resting on his hands.

I continued to flip through the pages of my photo album, sneeking little glances at him through the corner of my eye. I saw pictures of me in Charlie's favorite baseball hat. One with my mom, I was about ten years old or so. One with my dad, we were at this Italian restaurant, that was when I've first seen him ever since my mom took me away to Phoenix. I also found a picture of me on a bike. I think I remember that bike, since I'd gotten it when I was around eight, there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't get on it and rode around the street, but I overgrew that hobby eventually.

I felt Edward playing with my hair. I felt that shiver again. I looked at him and he simply smiled at me. It was silent. Really silent.

"Okay, this is freaking me out." I suddenly said. I wasn't used to having silence around.

"Me?" He asked sitting up.

The bathroom door opened and revealed an Alice. _Damn!_ Of all times she could possibly come out real quick, did it have to be now. I wanted more time with-- _What the hell?  
_


	5. How We Got an Afternoon to Ourselves

**Not my characters. Just some.**

**East Coast Academy from "Welcome To Drama Academy"**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Alice came out from the bathroom and started questioning me and Edward about last night. There wasn't much that happened. _Was there?_

"Oh yeah. Did I mention that Edward likes you?"

"Yes, Alice. You did. For about the billionth time now." I said rubbing the temples of my forehead with my fingers.

"Really? Did I mention that its been like that since your first year here, Bella?" Alice said. I wonder how she could put up a smile like that on her face all the time. THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!

"No. But I knew that already." I said looking at Edwards direction. Edward smiled like it was something super to be proud of.

"Oh. Did I--"

"Quit it, Alice." Edward said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna call Jasper to meet us up front so we can all eat together." Alice said waving up her phone.

Great! It's Saturday once again. Alice is probably gonna pull me out from the group to go shopping with her and Rosalie. Happens everytime! might as well get used to it.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose met us outside our dorm building and we all ate at this Italian Restaurant and talked about me and Edward almost the whole time. Almost--once we talked about Emmett's appetite, the group got to it...for a while. Apparently everyone knew Edward liked me, besides--well--me.

"So you were actually that clueless?" Emmett asked shoving another big scoop of Chocolate ice cream in his big mouth.

"I'm a good secret keeper, Em." Alice said.

"Really? Now I find that hard to believe. Remember the time I told you to not tell anyone that I broke Edward's iPod. To keep it a secret!"

"You what!" Edward yelled.

"I told you I'm a good secret keeper." Alice said with a grin.

"You broke my iPod!"

"You didn't know?"

"You broke my iPod! You know that cost me a whole summer of summer job at a Esme's floral shop!" Edward yelled._ He looked so cute when he got angry._ Did I hit my head hard somewhere? Whats up with all these thoughts?

"Hey, Edward. You know I've got an extra iPOd. You can have it if you want." Some girl from out of nowhere said flirtatiously. _Or was she there the whole time?_

"Erm..No thanks. I'm fine without one." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." The girl said embarrassed and walked away. Everyone on the table was chuckling at that.

"You know, Edward. If you still wanna keep Bella here, you'd better start keeping those girl in control." Alice said still giggling between her words. Edward scoffed and stalked out of the restaurant.

"I wonder what he's up to now." Jasper said still giggling. So was everyone else.

After paying the bill, we walked out of the restaurant and found Edward standing right in front of the restaurant door. Hiding something behind his back. My guess----flowers?_ Most likely._

"Hi, Bella." Edward said. Alice squeaked suddenly and went who-knows-where with the Rose, Em and Jazz.

"Hey." I said plainly but with a smile.

He brought, from his back, a bouquet of flowers. It was in a purple wrapper. My favorite color today. Kind of corny but I think it's sweet. It was beautiful. They weren't all roses. There were different kinds of flowers. Most of them pink and white. Nothing you can imagine that Edward could actually do himself.

My mouth hung open and he started taking steps toward me. He kissed my cheek and woke me.

"Edward, I--"

"think that I didn't really pick 'em out?" He cut me.

"No. I--wow!" _Was there any other word?amazing?_

"I did mention to all of you about the floral shop summer, didn't I?" He said, handing to me the bouquet of flowers.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"Know that purple is my favorite color today?"

"I read minds!" He played.

"Oh really?"

"No. It's after Valentines, pink or red could have been your favorite color today but you hate pink and red. And I know you're definitely not gloomy today. So I thought purple."

"It could've been sky blue." I said an eyebrow raised.

"But it's not." He said smirking.

"Thank you. I love them!" I said hooking our arms together. I always did that so i don't think it was awkward and all but this time--we weren't with Alice, Jasper, Rose or Emmett.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella hooked her arms to mine, it felt kind of awkward now that she knew I liked her. We kept walking and walking not knowing where we were headed. Lots of people were staring at us. I ignored everyone around though. All that mattered was that I was with Bella.

"I hear there's a fair somewhere around town. You wanna go?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Uhmm...sure. Why not?" she answered.

We walked to Bella's room first so that she can put the flowers in a vase or something. Then we walked to the parking lot and got in my Volvo

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If it took you a whole summer at a floral shop for an iPod, how long did it take you to get a car?" she asked. I chuckled a bit. She did have a point. An iPod took me a whole summer but I was only ten then. Well, a car took me a year. Plus another two months after the accident last year.

"A year."

"A year?"

"and another two months for last year." I said looking at her as we drove outside the campus gates.

"oh. Alice shouldn't have forced you for to be my Valentine that year." she giggled.

"Bella, I asked her to ask you." I said putting on a smirk.

"Well, I guess you really didn't learn your lesson from that experience."

I did a quick S with the car just to scare Bella a bit. Then I heard a shriek.

"Edward!" she screamed. _haha!_

"Bella." I said smirking.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed._ She's so cute when she's mad!_

"I can try." I said still chuckling a bit.

"Edward, what's your full name?" she asked. My smirk even grew bigger.

"Edward Anthony " I replied.

"Anthony?"_ Did she think it was a nerdy or weird name?_

"Yes."I said plainly."Weird?"

"No." she said. "I like it."

"Well, I was suppose to have the same middle name as Alice and Emmett but Esme thought it would be respectful to keep my biological mom's name. So my full name is really 'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'" I explained. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked shyly.

"Your full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan." she answered.

"Marie?"

"Lame, huh? Charlie thought of that name."

"It isn't lame."I said. A girl named Marie in second grade was my first kiss.

We arrived the fair then and drove around to look for a parking space. Once we got one, Bella and I ran to the ticket booth right away like five year olds wanting to ride the merry-go-round.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short but I hope you still like it. I'll be posting Chapter 6 as soon as possible. But exams are coming on the next week so I don't think I'll be able to write then.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed even when there's just a few of you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. The Fair

**I don't own all the characters. Just some.**

**East Coast Academy is from story,"Welcome to Drama Academy"**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

We finally got tickets after the long line. Actually it wasn't such a long line there were around three people who got there ahead of us but the ticket boot personnel was so slow in counting money and change and couldn't tear the tickets off the machine properly without doing it exaggeratedly slow. I don't even know how he got hired for that job. Did he even pass a test in simple math.

"Uhmm...15 tickets please." I said and laid down the money in front of him.

"Yes, Sir." He said and took the money from the counter. He counted the money slowly. I mean really slow! There were like so many people lining up now. Forty tickets came out of the ticket machine and he tore them slowly. He gave me the change after the long time of counting and subtracting.I even saw him using his finger as discreetly as possible. He handed me my change and the tickets. "Thank you for coming, Sir. Come again." _Hell no!_I wasn't coming back that's why I got that much tickets already.

I left the booth and found Bella with a stick of blue cotton candy.

"You took so long." She said and shoved cotton candy in her mouth.

"Wasn't my fault. The guy in the ticket booth was so slow." I held up the tickets and asked, "Ferris Wheel?"

"Uhmm...I'm afraid of heights." she said shyly. It was nothing to be ashamed of, it's a common fear.

"Come on, you'll love it!" I said and pulled her to the line.

"But.."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall. I promise." I said and held up my right hand like I was reciting an oath.

"How?" _she really didn't want to get on this ride, did she?_

"Trust me." It was too late for her to complain now, it was our turn to get on one of those seats. As it moved a little so that the next group can get on the one behind us she scream.

"Bella, relax will you. It hasn't even started yet." I let out a little chuckle and she hit me playfully on my ribs with her elbow. As people got on, our seat raise higher and higher and each time Bella looked down, she shrieked. When the ride began, she clung to my arm tightly closing her eyes. "Bella open your eyes."

"No!"

"Open 'em!"

"No!"

"Bella were at the bottom of the wheel." From that, she opened her eyes and saw that we were actually at the very top of the wheel.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she yelled. I've always played these kind of tricks at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't keep those open, I'll pry them open. Look." I said, pointing below and to my surprise, she didn't argue any longer and just did so.

"Wow!" it was a full view of the city. She took her phone out of her bag and took a picture of it with her camera. "I never knew it looked this beautiful."

"Yeah well--"

"Hey is that Alice?"

"Wha--"

"and Jasper! and Rose and Em!" _crap!_ She wasn't suppose to know that. Now she's gonna spend the whole time with Alice and Rose instead of me! I know it's selfish but when Bella saw Alice, we'd never get to hang out and Alice always had her ways around Jasper and I'd have to spend all the time I was suppose to have with Bella with dork-god Emmett and his brain, Jasper.

"That's probably not them, Bella."

"I think I'd know my bestfriend and her pixie hair anywhere." _She knew her too well. Great!_

We got off the Ferris Wheel right away when we got to the bottom and Bella looked for Alice and Rose.

"Alice!Rose!" she squealed. _Didn't Alice know how to hide? _I mean she was always the last one found when we played hide and seek when we were younger._  
_

"Bella!" They squealed back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bella, didn't Edward tell you that we were all suppose to meet up here." Alice asked. Bella threw me the why-didn't-you-tell-me look.

"I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry Alice." I said looking as apologetic as I possibly can.

"It's okay, we were all heading for the Bumping Cars. Wanna come with?" Alice said.

"Sure!" Bella said and the same old routine happened. Jasper and Alice walking hand in hand. Emmett and Rose following after them in the same position and then there's me and Bella who....simply follow. But this time, it was weird to look at Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rose that way while Bella and I are just following, Bella a few steps ahead of me usually.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward who was in deep thought. Again. Everytime the six of us were together in times like these, he always looked like that. Except when we come from shopping, thanks to Alice, the boys stay behind and carry our bags. Poor Jasper, he carries a lot when I say "A Lot", I mean A lot!

I looked at Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose holding hands. At first i thought _"What was wrong with that picture?"_ Then it hit me! From my first year here, Edward had already liked me and everytime the six of us would go out, it was always like this. Edward would just look at them, in deep thought. _What would hurt if I did one thing he wanted?_

I walked beside him and hooked my arms with his like I did before. It wouldn't feel that awkward would it? After all, I did that all time. He didn't fuss, instead he held my hand.

**Edward's POV**

I was still deep in thought when I felt someone cling her arms to mine. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw Bella. _Was I that obvious in thought that anyone would know what I wanted?_ Did it really matter now? Oh Well. Then I went for her hand.

"Edward! Dude!" Alex jumped in front of me out of nowhere.

"Alex."I said, annoyed with his presence.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to the fair, Man. You know how much I paid a cab just to get here!" _Why was he yelling at me? _"Hi, Bella! I didn't notice you there. Sorry." He said and then looked down gaining sight of our still-intertwined fingers. "Oh uhm...see you!" He said then left. At least he wasn't there long or I would've have gone nuts. Alex had a huge crush on Bella. All the guys in school did, especially Newton Boy and Dorkie Yorkie.

Bella and I continued to walk way behind the others. At least we were out of their sight a bit. It kind of gets to my nerves to see all of them passing unsuccessful discreet glances towards me and Bella.

"Bella!" a guy called out from behind us. Bella and I looked behind us and whatever-he's-name-was started to walk towards us.

"Jacob!" Bella squealed and ran to hug him. Ugh. She let go! That guy has to be really lucky. He gets hugs from Bella whenever he wants and Bella could simply let go of my hand for HIM!

"How you doing, Bells?" He asked. _He even got to call her "Bells" like Alice does._

"I'm grrrrrreaattt!, You?"

"I'm great, Bells. I miss you so much!" He gave her another hug and looked at me then he pulled away from the hug. "Bells..." He said and, again, looked at me.

"Oh right! Edward!" She shouted and gestured for me to come.

"Bella." I simply said.

"Jacob, this is Edward. Edward, Jacob." she said. We shook hands. I remember Alice telling me that Bella told stories about someone named Jacob--perhaps this is the Jacob.

"Jake, you here alone?" Bella asked.

"Definitely not." Then he looked toward the direction of the ice cream stand. "You remember Seth?" He said as,who I presumed to be Seth, walked toward him with an ice cream cone in his hand. Barely any ice cream left.

"Hi!" He greeted and licked his ice cream. He looked like a friendly boy.

"Seth, you remember Bella don't you?" Jacob gestured to Bella.

"Of course. It's not that hard to forget the first girl that turned you down." Seth said and I heard Bella chuckle a bit. "Nice to meet you again, Bella. and..."

"Edward." I said shaking the hand he offered. He looked like he was around fourteen or fifteen.

"Hey, uhmm... Alice must be waiting. Jake were going to the Bumping Cars. Wanna come?" Bella asked.

"Sure." He said and we all started walking to the Bumping Cars.

Jacob and Bella were walking ahead me and Set. Seth and I talked about random things that would pop into his mind.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fourteen." _Ha! I was right_. "What about you?"

"Sixteen." I answered.

"So whats up with you and Bella?" He suddenly asked.

"Nothing really. We're just friends."

"Really? It seemed like crushing flowed both ways."

"What?"

"Kind of obvious, Dude. You both must be blind!" He said then walked over to Jacob._Did he mean that Bella liked me back? _(We were at the Bumping Cars area then.)

We got on the cars in no time and the bumping started. Everyone kept laughing when we found out that Bella didn't know how to maneuver a one-pedaled bumping car.

Since Bella didn't know how to drive the car, she didn't step on the pedal cuz she was too scared to do so. We circled around her and once everyone faced her, we all stepped on the pedal to move forward and---

"Jacob!" she shrieked._ She called out HIS name!_

"Bella, you're not very good at this." Seth teased after he bumped her again.

"Stop!" Bella said laughing a bit. She wasn't angry, she having fun.

"Stop!" Emmett said, imitating Bella's voice then bumped her when Seth backed up.

"Haha! Bella's officially the Bump Car Target!" Jasper said and bumped her like everyone else was doing.

"Bam!" Jacob yelled when he bumped Bella.

"Jake!"

"Bella, Move!" Alice yelled and in reflex, Bella stepped on the pedal and went backwards and bumped me while Alice bumped Jasper instead.

_Ring!_ The bell rang. Which meant that the game was over._ That was quick!_

"Great! Now that I finally get to bump someone, the game ends!" Bella exclaimed.

"Maybe next time you'll learn how to step on the pedal." I simply said and helped her out of her "car".

"You weren't that bad, Bells." Jasper said as we all walked through the rails and out of the Bumping Car area. "Not a bad target that is!" he continued and laughs came out of everyone.

"There's gotta be a first time for everything, isn't there?"Bella said trying to make herself feel better, I gotta admit, she was a good target.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll learn....someday, someway and somehow." Emmett said patting her a bit on the back. "But it ain't today!" He just had to add. _"Mama Mia! Here I go again. My, my how can I..." _he sang, really badly, while walking away.

**Bella's POV**

Who cares if I sucked? At least I tried right? Besides, I know they sucked just the same during their first time. At least Edward tried to make me feel better and Jacob walked beside me, not making a word about it. I'm sure Jacob and Seth just thought the same.

"PADDLE BOATS!" two people shrieked with high pitches in their voice.

"Alice! jeez!!...." Edward said covering her ears.

"Come 'on Jazz!!" Alice said and pulled Jasper with her.

"Fine!" Emmett said. _"Mamma mia, now I really know, My my, I could never let you go."_

"Emmett, do me a favor and stop singing." Alice said as she got on one boat, Jasper helping her.

"Make me!" He replied. _"I've been angry and sad about the things that you do I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through"_

"Em, you're freaking me out." Rosalie said and Emmett kept quiet before Rose could throw her over board.

"Jacob?" I asked, looking at him.

"Thanks, Bells but Seth and I better get going before my dad gets off his wheelchair and starts to kick my butt." He said. I felt so bad. It was our first time to see each other in the longest time ever!

"Do you have to?" I begged.

"Bella, Jacob won't just be the one killed. My dad would probably ground me to death and never let me hang with Jake ever again." Seth added.

"Fine. Send my regards to Charlie 'kay?"

"No Problem, Bells. I'll see you soon. Come visit sometime...". He said and hugged me a goodbye.

Jacob and Seth left and Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice were already in their paddle boats. Then it hit me again, I ignored Edward the whole time Jake was here. _Damn!_

"Edward, I--" I tried to apologize but he cut me...

"It's fine. Uhh..you really wanna get on a paddle boat?" He asked.

"Uhh...wanna go do something else?"

"Something like what?" He asked then cuffs went around his wrist. "Oh, No Way!" _Haha!_ This is gonna be good.

"Don't worry, Man. This ain't the Jail Booth. It's the Marriage Booth." The guy said.

"What?!?"

"You just got requested." He replied trying hard not to laugh.

"Hahahahah! You got Marriage Boothed!!" I had to yelled and laughed that out. Then the other side of the cuffs trapped my wrist. "What?!?"

"'Hahahahah!' Yourself!" Edward practically shouted with laughs.

"Come with me." The guy said and pulled the cuffs.

"Do we really have a choice?" I asked sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah. You could bail. But that would cost a lot." He replied.

"How much?"

"A thousand tickets."

"A thousand tickets!!!" I yelled.

"It's for charity." He replied. "So you gonna bail?"

"No way!" Edward made a sound.

"Why not? It's for charity."

"I'd rather get married." Edward replied.

"Fine, fine." He said and continued to pull us again.

We reached an area where they decorated it with flowers and white and purple see-through cloth.

"Okay. You have to go to that area over there." he pointed to a place with lots of people then turned to Edward. "You have to 'propose' to her." then he turned to me." You have to say yes."

"What if--" I began and he interrupted me with the question I wanted to ask him.

"What if you don't wanna get married? Bail!"

"Oh."

"Oh yeah. You have to speak really loud." He said then handed Edward a rose and a small box with a ring.

"At least you only have one line, Bella." Edward said and we began to walk. Thank god they took the cuffs out.

"Wanna make a run for it?" I asked. Hopefully he'd say it sounds fun.

"Naw. I'm cool. Besides, we can't. They're all over the area." He replied then I took a look around and saw that there were lots of them, holding cuffs and prepared to cuff us back whenever we plan to run. "Well, here goes nothing." He said and knelt down. "Isabella Marie Swan, marry me so that I won't have to pay for a thousand tickets, please." He said loudly and clearly like they instructed.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I have much of choice." I said giggling a bit. Then he stood up and we went back to the booth and now it was our turn to get "married."

"_Blah blah blah_...you do, you do....you may now kiss the bride." The "minister" said.

"Is that suppose to be dare?" I asked. _Was that really necessary? I mean, I know I want to kiss Edward someday but-----_not these thought again!

"Yes." He answered.

"Really?"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Almost everyone shouted. Then Edward kissed my cheek.

"No that kiss. That is not allowed. This request was paid five times more."

"You let people pay you to give dares to other people? Why not just let them asked by themselves and not waste your saliva?" I ranted.

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, money is for charity remember? NOW KISS ALREADY!" The guy who cuffed us answered. Not quite politely in the end.

Edwards lips met mine. His lips were gentle and urgent at the same time .I felt his hands moving on my back now and noticed his tongue asking for entrance, I gave in immediately. My hands – that somehow made their way to his hair – were now pulling him closer. It wasn't a lot longer until we heard someone clearing his/her throat.

I totally forgot where we were. Then before we pulled away a flash came on out of nowhere then a loud, high-pitched squeal.

* * *

**Whahah!! I'm high!! anyway, guess who the squeal is coming from? I bet you already do! wahahah...I AM HIGH!(March12,200911:03PM)  
**

**Sorry this chap is long. and it, yeah, took a long time for me to post it too cuz you know, I had exams for a week**

**(YES! THOSE EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER AND IT'S NEARLY SUMMER--here.)  
**

**Thanks for reading to all those who did and to those who did not, although this is already at the end of the chapter (this may be the littlest bit useful) please read and then.....dun dun dun!!......(keep reading...)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**based on this A/N...you really know I'M HIGH don't you!!.and i'm suppose to be asleep cuz there are still classes tomorrow..wahahhahaha....  
**


	7. Mom's request

**Thanks to all those who favorited, added to story-alert and all those those who reviewed this story! Also those who placed me as one of their favorite 'authors'. Thank You!**

**Characters are not mine. Just some.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Before we pulled apart, A flash came on and it was followed by a loud, deafening-to-the-ears, high-pitched shriek. _Alice._Yeah, I'd know that shriek anywhere.

Bella and I quickly pulled apart. But Alice wasn't the only one with a camera. There was a woman who managed to take a quick photo, besides the one Alice got. When she placed her camera down, I saw that she looked just like....like Bella. _Oh no._

"Mom?!" she exclaimed but it sounded more like a question.

"Bella, dearest, why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Her mom said.

"Yeah, Bella. Why didn't you?" Alice said in an i-already-knew-but-i-want-to-make-fun-of-you face.

"Yeah! I wanted to be choir!" Emmett said and then..."_here comes the bride all dressed in white!"_

"I wanted to be ring bearer!" Jasper exclaimed. "But seeing as to how you don't need one since you placed the ring on finger already, I want to be best man."

"Oh and Bella, in a your wedding, you don't necessarily need to make out in front of your witnesses." Mrs. Swan said.

"Mom.." Bella whined.

"Okay. you two can go now." That annoying guy who hand-cuffed us said.

"By any chance, might you be able to tell me who requested --" Bella started.

"Sorry, we are not allowed to say, but if you're lucky, she might tell you." He answered.

"'She'? So she's a female..." I said.

"Wasn't me!" Alice quickly said.

"All of a sudden so defensive, Al?" Bella said.

"Honest." She said. Then I gave a look at Rosalie.

"It wasn't me!"

"Okay, If it ain't any of you then who is 'she' then?" Jasper asked.

"MOM!!!!" Bella shouted.

"You just look so adorable!" Mrs. Swan squealed. She did not seem like a mother at all. She acted like a teenager a lot.

**Bella's POV**

My own mother loved to tease me about boys. She's still very young, considering the fact that her daughter is sixteen. My mother gave birth to me at the age of eighteen. She said it was a one-night stand. She and Charlie were in Senior Year and they got drunk at some party. They got married when they found out she was pregnant and I guess they didn't really love each other and that's practically why it fell apart.

"Mom.." I whined again. There was no answer anymore. "Mom, what are you doing here today?"

"Phil's taken a break and we heard about the fair then I saw you and i just thought you two looked so adorable and I well...you know the rest of the story." Renee said and Phil walked toward us.

"Hey, guys. this is Phil --my step father."

"Nice to finally meet you. Bella told us so much about you." Alice said. _Yeah, I hung out with Phil a lot, too. _

"Really?" Phil said, looking at me.

"Of course, she did. You're basically like her real father anyway." _Okay, okay. The truth was, I didn't like spending much time with Charlie. He wasn't really as much fun as Phil. Phil was great! He was funny, sporty and always puts other people in first priority before himself. Most of all, He married my mom cuz he loved her. Oh and mom still holds a grudge against my father and doesn't like him._

"So how long are you guys staying in town?" I asked.

"Well, we leave tonight. It's just a day off." Phil replied. "How 'bout dinner, Bells? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Uhmm....sure."

"Okay, we'll see you tonight then." Renee said and gave me a kiss on my cheek then she left with Phil to get on rides.

"Do we have to leave now? The fair comes once a year and we didn't go last year." Emmett complained --being childish again.

"Fine. One more ride." I said.

"Yeepee!"

"Rose--"

"I just try my best to put up with it." Rose said before I could complete my sentence --let alone start it.

"Look Rosie! It's a merry-go-round and round!" Emmett said walking to the "merry-go-round and round".

"It's 'merry-go-round', man." Jasper said.

"Whatever, Big diff!" Emmett said and lined up.

"Emmett, will you please look at this line!" Alice yelled.

"What?" Emmett asked and looked at the long, long, long, long line of kids at the age of-- at most-- ten years of age.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled again.

"What? I wanna go round and round and round and round and round and round and round and--"

"....round and round and round and round and round and round!" Alice continued.

"Right!" Emmett exclaimed."and round and round and round an--"

"Emmett!" Everyone practically yelled.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "I win the bet! I win the bet! I win the bet!" he started to sing over and over again.

"Just this time." Jasper said and handed him a Benjamin Franklin. _So that's why he's been so annoying the whole day._

"I win the bet! I win the bet! I--" He continued.

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled again.

"Oh, come 'on! I'm gonna loose every hundred dollar bill I have!" Jasper said and, again, handed another hundred to Emmett.

"Okay! You win the bet Emmett. Now can please get back to the academy?" Alice whined.

"Come 'on" I said and we walked to the parking lot.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was riding with Alice and Rose in Jasper's car. I was stuck with annoying Emmett. To think he's older then me!

Even though we were only two in my car, it was noisy! Emmett kept yelling and yelling and it kind of got to my nerves. KIND OF--i was getting used to it.

"_100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall.__99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall.__98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall.__97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall.__96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall.__100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall.__95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 94 bottles of beer on the wall.__94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 93 bottles of beer on the wall.__93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 92 bottles of beer on the wall.__92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 91 bottles of beer on the wall.__91 bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 90 bottles of beer on the wall.__90 bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around 89 bottles of beer on the wall......"_and he continued to sing. The good thing was, I knew he could count backwards the right way. I remember Esme teaching him that song when he was in sixth grade so that he wouldn't get mistaked in counting backwards again.

We were already in the academy when he got to 68 bottles. He finally shut up when Rosalie told him to. I parked in my usual spot and we all went to Bella and Alice's room. We all hung out just until 6:30 cuz Bella had dinner with her mom and her step dad and Alice and Rose, of course had to prepare Bella we all had to turn in early because there's class tomorrow.

* * *

**This is it for Chap. 7. I'm guessing this is like, the shortest chapter. Hopefully, you still review even though, well, i know it isn't that good. Next Chap is Bella's dinner with her parents.**

**Thank you to all the readers!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. Like What You See, Bella?

**Twilight characters are not mine so is East Coast Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I feel so guilty. Edward brought me to the fair to get some alone-time with him and then Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett come along then I hang out with them instead (although Edward did too) then I saw Jacob and Seth and practically ignored the fact that Edward was there and--bottomline: I feel guilty about what I did this afternoon. _I should make it up to him somehow._

These were the only things going around my head while Alice and Rose were picking out clothes for me and putting make up on me. Also, while I was waiting for my mom and Phil to pick me up at the dorm lobby and in the car on the way to the restaurant.

We ate dinner at this Japanese restaurant because my mom was in for some sushi. Of course, we had a huge conversation all through out dinner but it wasn't me we were mostly talking about- it was Edward. My mom popped lots of questions about him- "How old is he?", "How long have you known him?", "Does he like Japanese food?", "How 'bout Italian?", "What books does he like to read?", "Does he play an instrument?" --that isn't the end of it. The question that bothered me most though is "What is he to you and how important is he to you?". That was one hell of a question I couldn't answer. Edward was like the brother I never had and he is important to me but after he admitted his feelings to me, I always found myself thinking of something more than a brother. _Maybe I do like him._ But I couldn't find myself to even try to open up to my mom so I just shut up.

After all her questions that were not about me but about Edward, we just had little small talks. Then they drove me back the academy and I was with a man who had messy bronze hair...great--a little more time to think about that question please. _No, my prayers weren't answered._

"Edward?" I said and he looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting." He simply said.

"At this hour? For what?"

"For you." He said and played his famous smirk. I blushed a really really deep shade of red. _He was waiting for me at this time of the night._It's not like it was late and all but there are classes tomorrow.

"Why?"

"Because....uhmm..." _Was he thinking of some good excuse? _"Because I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you or anything while you're on your way to the room." _He was pretty good in making these excuses. That's why I---_no you don't, Bella!

I looked at him disbelievingly, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked another smirk on his face.

"You really think I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"Let's see...You fell going up the stairs more than five times this week, down-twice, you bumped into the wall twice since this year started-it's February, you fell off your bed --"

"Okay! I got it." I said. "How'd you know all that?"

"Alice keeps Emmett up-to-date with your clumsiness." He said.

I rolled my eyes at that fact. Typical Emmett.

While we were walking, I remembered what happened this afternoon at the fair.

"So,Edward, I'm really really sorry for this afternoon. I mean--"

"Bella, it's fine. I had some fun--at some point." Then he looked at me with--he's got to stop playing this--his smirk._ I don't know why but NOW his smirk has an effect on me like every other girl in the academy._ Jesus Christ! But I know exactly what he meant by the 'some point'. _The marriage booth._

"I still have to make up for it--somehow."

"No, you don't. You didn't even do anything wrong."

"I'm still gonna find a way to make up for what I did. I can't get over it! I feel so guilty--i guess." I said then Jessica Stanley jumped right in front of us.

"Hey, Edward!" She greeted then looked at me. "Uhhmm...Bella." _Nodding while saying it-- just acknowledging my presence._"So, Edward, what are you doing tonight?" She said flirtatiously--_as usual._

"I'm gonna be asleep?" It was a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Oh, haha! You're so good with the jokes, Edward. Haha.." She laughed a fake laugh. You know that laugh when you don't want to offend a person by her lame joke. _Edward wasn't even joking! _Edward and I just looked at her laughing then looked at each other from the corner of our eyes and I bit my lip to keep from laughing only to see that he was too. "But really, Edward. What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhmm....Jessica, that really wasn't a joke at all." I said and pulled my lips into a straight line to keep from laughing because she was flushed!

"Oh." Was all she could reply at first. "I knew that! I was just playing with yah! Haha.." then she continued to laugh even if she had already embarrassed herself enough just a sec ago. Edward and I just gave fake laughs, like the one Jessica gave.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Edward!" she said and turned around and started to walk around and I could swear I heard her mutter something close to "Stupid Bella! She just had to embarrass me in front of Edward!" It seemed Edward also heard her mutters and looked at me trying hard not to laugh she was out of hearing range Edward and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"What an a-air h-h-h-head!" I managed to say between my laughs. We were both laughing on our way to the dorm but we stopped when Lauren Mallory appeared out of nowhere.

"My, Edward. What's so funny?" She said batting her lashes to him. Edward and I just looked at her trying to control our laughter. We were already laughing hard enough for what happened with Jessica a while ago and now this--Lauren Mallory had her shirt on inside-out!

"Oh uhmm..."He started but couldn't think of some way to be able to tell Lauren that she had her shirt on inside-out politely. I rolled my eyes._ He was always being a perfect gentleman but couldn't he at least just tell her that her shirt was inside-out so that she'd walk away just like Jessica did. _Then we'd both laugh at that again.

"You're shirt is!" I blurted out. Edward slightly hit me with his arm on mine.

"What?!" she exclaimed then looked down to her shirt. "OMG! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She said then ran away. I was hoping for stomp but that was good enough.

"That was rude." Edward said.

"Always trying to be a perfect gentleman, Edward?" I said twitching my right eyebrow once but I just received a happy little grin in response.

We began to walk to back to our dorms but we decided that it was too early so we stayed in the small playground nearby. I don't even know why there was a playground when there were never kids in the academy.

Edward and I were giving off small talks to each other-_It was really awkward to be around him now- _that was until he started doing pull ups on the monkey bars.

"Like what you see, Bella?" He asked and pulled me out of my thoughts. Actually, I was staring at his six pack. _God! He really was gorgeous._

"Huh?" Was all that came out of my mouth-- I think I was only half-conscious when I said that.

**Edward's POV**

It was too early for us to go back to our rooms even if there were classes tomorrow. Bella and I decided to hang around the playground for a while before we went back-- I don't even know why there was a playground there. _We were in high school for Christ's sake!_

Of course, small talks were made and I can tell how Bella felt awkward about it so I decided not to talk for a while. Little did I know that not talking was going to be that boring, so I did some pull ups on the monkey bars.

"......12,13,14,15,..." I continued to count each pull-up in whispers. I was watching Bella from the corner of my eye and I noticed that she was barely moving--let alone breathing probably. And that she was staring at--not my face-- but down at my six pack.

"Like what you see, Bella?" I asked as I planted a smirk on my face.

"Huh?" She said half-conscious.

"Bella?" I asked and let go of the monkey bar to wave a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Bella?"

"Huh?...Oh!" She said and turn tomato red._ She looks so beautiful when she blushes._ "Sorry.."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that I'm gorgeous!" I teased.

"Keep on dreaming, Cullen!"

"I'm sorry_, I only dream about you.."_

_"Oh _really?"

"Yes, that's until Lauren,Tanya, or any of the girls in the cheerleading squad show up to turn it into a nightmare." I said and shringed, Bella giggled a bit. I looked at the time on my watch. _10:23. _"We should probably get going.." I said with a faint sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. Come 'on." She said and got up.

I walked Bella back to her room before I headed to mine. Before I headed to open the door of my room, I heard voices from inside.

"Get out of our room!" Alex yelled at whoever it was he was yelling at. _  
_

"Come 'on, Alex, be a good buddy and give me and Edward some privacy just for tonight..please." She begged._ Great! First-Jessica Stanley. Next--Lauren Mallory...and now Tanya Denali, Cheer Captain.  
_

"What will it take for you girls to take that Edward will never be interested in any of you?!"

"Tanya Denali is Captain of the cheer squad! She never gets rejected!" I shook my head at her statement.

"Did it ever cross your mind that he's way too out of your league?" Alex asked.

"Nothing is out of my league!" She hissed at him. "Edward and i are meant to be." She said and I just had a mental picture of Tanya batting her lashes like what Lauren did.

I was about to just leave and have Alex take care of everything or make Tanya just stay there the whole night and figure out that I wouldn't be there but I thought about what pure torture it would be to my poor old roommate, Alex.

"Only in your dreams and my nightmares, Denali!" I yelled when i opened the door then I left it open for her to leave but she was too slow to absorb in her mind what the leaving-of-the-door-open meant. "Get lost!" I hissed.

"Did you just?Whaaa-"

"Yes, Denali. Cheer Captain just got rejected. Now LEAVE!" I said but she was walking so slow.

"Go find something better to do, like getting a nose job cuz your nose is pretty crooked from this angle of your face..."Alex said tilting his head a bit._ It was true..._her nose was crooked.

"What?!" She yelled and covered her crooked nose and scoffed off.

"Thanks a bunch, Alex. I have no idea what to do if you weren't here first!" I thanked him and lay exhaustedly on my bed.

We talked for a while but it didn't last long. I fell asleep in about ten minutes or so.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had offered to walk me to my room before he goes to his, working up another lame excuse that I might fall on the way. And it was expected that Alice would be up waiting for me.

"Bella, you're here!" She said happily and skipped her way to my bed as I lay exhaustedly.

"So I saw you were with Edward tonight." She said even more gleefully than the way she greeted me. Something told me that she wanted details about our time together _as soon as possible_ but I was too tired to talk about it.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I said and headed to the bathroom to change to my sleeping clothes. When I got out, she was staring out the window of our dorm.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and turned to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked again and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy that Edward finally got his words out. I could not bare having to hide it from my bestfriend. I mean, everytime me and Edward are alone, all he yaps about is Bella this and Bella that-no offense." She said but still with that smile on her face._  
_

"None taken." I said then chuckled.

"He really likes you, Bella. I hope you know that." She said and sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I know. He told me himself." I said and a huge smile was planted on my face.

"Oh my God, you know how relieved I finally was to finally see you two holding hands at the fair today!-no I didn't miss that, Bella.- and I didn't miss how hurt he looked when you ran to Jacob and gave him a hug." She said and looked at me with a 'feel-guilty!' face.

"Really?" I was totally hit with that face she made. _I did feel guilty!_

"Yeah, but I was still glad that I finally got to see a Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward- not Bella and then Edward. That was kind of getting annoying...you have to admit it." She said and lay on my bed.

"Yeah, it was. To be honest, I was glad to hear that, Al." After that sentence she practically jumped up with a huge,huge smile.

"Oh my God!, You totally, like, LIKE Edward!" She squealed. _So this is why my mother gets along with her very well and what did I say to make her think that?  
_

"I didn't say that-"

"No, you didn't but what you said meant the same thing!" She, once again, squealed.

"Mom, are you in there? Why are you hiding in Alice's body?" I asked waving a hand in front of Alice's face. "Hey, Mom?!"

"Bella, stop it! Your mom's not in there!" She said and shoved my hand out of her sight. "You do like Edward. And just because both me and your mom state the obvious, it doesn't not mean that i am a mother-character!" _State the obvious! _

"Well, my mom is not exactly a mother-character, Alice. If you haven't noticed." I said, trying to change the subject a bit but much to my dismay, it didn't work.

"Whatever! You do like Edward! Say it, Bella!" She ordered but with a smile on her face and she was jumping up and down.

"I don't...I mean...I'm not sure, Alice." I honestly said and looked at my hands. She stopped bouncing and I looked at her.

"Awwwww!! Frustration, Bella?"

"Stop it, Alice. I'm serious. I can't think of Edward as a friend or a brother anymore but I'm not sure if I like him."

"I know it's kinda frustrating, Bella but I know someday, it may not be today but someday, you'll admit to the entire world just how much you love my brother." Alice said and sat on her bed. I couldn't say anything to that anymore so I just lay down my bed and sleep took over me in no time.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I updated so late. I went out of town and there was no internet access there. Forgive me, I tried to convince my mom to make me stay but she brought me. So I missed Secondhand Serenade =[[**

**I really hope that this Chap can make up for the last one...if not, I'll make the next better..I hope. =]]  
**

**Anyway, you know what I really want? REVIEWS!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. Stop rubbing off your perkiness on Bella

**Kill me for updating super late...I had a Summer Workshop to attend during the afternoons and I wake up at around 10:00 which is just enough time to prepare for the afternoon. PLUS!- writer's block much??  
**

**Okay, so last chap was still pretty lame cuz Edward didn't ask Bella out yet....STILL GETTING THERE!!**

**If you hadn't noticed, the past 8 chapters were only two days of the story..I'm just saying...and this Chap is where I have to start writing about school and all but I go to an all-girls private school (I've never experienced being in another school) so don't blame me if their schedules are crazy..  
**

**On with the Story!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up this morning with a huge smile on my face as I recalled the things that happened the night before.

_Hmmm....walked with Edward, 'played' in the playground with Edward, got embarrassed by staring at Edward, talked to Alice about Edward. Edward...Edward...Edward......_

"Bella?" Alice asked and broke me out of my _beautiful_ thoughts._ Okay, the thought of having that thought which was a thought about Edward was just a creepy thought. _And all these crazy _thoughts _happened ever since Valentines.

"Alice." but my mind was definitely not here. It was somewhere around that table over there where Edward, Emmett and Jasper sat for this lunch.

"Bella, I've called your name three times before you even responded!"

"What were thinking about in there, Bella?" Rose asked. _Just My Edward.._........._MY EDWARD_?! When did he even start being _MY_ Edward.

"Nothing." I lied but everyone knows I'm such a bad liar that--

"You were thinking about Edward, weren't you?" Alice asked. See what I mean about 'Bad Liar' now?

"No." again, another lie.

"LIAR!" Rose and Alice both practically screamed at my face.

"Okay, Okay. I MIGHT have been thinking of--"

"You WERE!" Alice corrected.

"Okay. I WAS thinking of _him_." I admitted. There was no use in lying anyway, this is_ ALICE CULLEN_ we're talking about!

"See, Rose. I told ya!" Alice squealed nearly to the top.

"Wow, you were right."

"I'm always right." Alice said in a matter-of-factly tone then Rose and I rolled our eyes at her.

_Ring! Ring! _Saved by the bell!

"Don't think you can get away from this discussion, Bella." Alice warned and skipped to History, one of the classes I didn't have with her but if Alice isn't in my next class, it means Edward is--I do not have a single class without a Cullen. But the thought of seeing Edward again just made me practically skip--like Alice--to Biology.

I got to the Biology Lab just before Mr. Banner, our Biology teacher, entered the room. And of course, Edward was my lab partner in Biology simply because we sat next to each other and we only sat beside each other during the first day of class this year because we got stuck talking about Emmett and his horniness.

**Flashback**

_Edward and I just left the table to get to biology. But before we left the table Emmett just had to go, "Little bit early don't you think, now what would little Bellie and Eddie do in an empty Lab, by themselves with no teacher or student watching--"_

_"EMMETT!" me and Edward yelled._

_"Quit the horniness, it's the first day of school." I said._

_"I was just asking..."_

_"No, you were once again being your horny self."_

_"I can't help it if I have a sex life to talk about and--"_

_"EMMETT!" Edward scowled again._

_"Edward, we all know that--"_

_"Okay, we're gonna go now." I said and dragged Edward before he had a chance to hurt Emmett, but we all knew he couldn't stand a chance against Emmett. Emmett was just too strong for him, all he could do to save himself is run. Of course, Edward is still faster._

_"DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Emmett and Jasper yelled after we left. Ugh. Emmett has definitely been rubbing on Jasper and probably Rose._

_Edward and I ignored it and continued to walked to the Biology Lab._

_"How does Emmett stand being so horny all the time and how the hell does Rose and Jasper put up with this?!" I asked nearly yelling._

_"I know! He looks up at the clouds and goes 'look, Rosie, the cloud is shaped like two people making out!'" He said in a perfect imitation of Emmett's voice._

_"Who the hell imagines a cloud like two people making out?!" Just then we arrived the Lab and there were only a few students so there were lots of desks available and we just sat next to each other at the desk by the window._

_"Unfortunately, I'd have to call him my brother." Edward shook his head at the statement._

**End of Flashback**

I sat on my seat, which was next to Edward-_- God, I love saying that!_-- as students came and faced Edward.

"Hi!" I said gleefully. I was seriously turning into Alice.

"Alice rubbing off on you?" Edward asked. It was like it was written all over my face!

"I was just thinking of that!" I said in the same gleeful tone. "No, 'Hi' or 'Hello, Bella'? I'm hurt." I said and put in a 'hurt' look on my face.

"Hello, Bella!" He said and chuckled.

"Yay!"

"What?"

"You chose the one with more letters!" I said.

"I really have to tell Alice to stop letting you turn into her." He noted.

"Mmhmm. Do with that what you will." I said and faced the front of the class that had already started while I was getting all Alice-y on Edward. And I still had that same huge smile on my face the entire class.

After Biology, I had Trigonometry with Alice who will most likely be asking for 'important' things that happened during Biology with Edward. 'Important', which means every detail because to her, every detail is important. "Imagine missing details on this dress, Bella!" was her simile for it.

"Bella!" Alice called in her perky tone.

"Alice." I said. Hmmmm....._I was so Alice-y with Edward but now that I'm with Alice, I'm not._

"Sooo?" She asked. And here we go....

"So? What?"

"Don't 'So?What?' me! You know what I mean!" She said as we took our seats.

"Nothing happened." I simply said. It was the truth.

"Hmphff!" she hissed. At least she believed me. Wait--

"Alice, you already knew that!" I said. Alice believing me right away? _Yeah, right!_ Heavy Sarcasm there.

"Duh! I wouldn't just believe that nothing happened if I didn't already know. I bumped into Edward on the way here.'Stop rubbing all your perkiness on Bella'? Seriously?! What did you do?" She asked, practically yelling.

"Well, I might have went a little You" I said and and bit my lips into a straight line._ She had no idea what that meant._

"What does that mean?!" _See, no idea!_

"I might have went all perky at him and--"

"ALICE CULLEN! BELLA SWAN!" Mr. Varner yelled at us and the whole class was giving little giggles.

"Yes, Mr. Varner?" Alice asked innocently.

"Answer the question." He simply said.

"Pythagorean Theory." She answered. Mr. Varner had a look of shock on his face. Alice and I hadn't been paying attention ever since class started, heck we barely heard he came in the classroom but he didn't know my bestfriend.

"Right." He said and had the most confusing confused look on his face.

"Honestly, Alice, how do you do that?" I had to finally ask,

"Do what?"

"Alice." and here we go with calling the names; Courtesy of Bugs Bunny**  
**

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Bella"

"Bella."

"Alice." _Ha! _I gotcha!

"You fell for it again!" I yelled 'whispering'. **(A/N: How do you yell whispering? Forget it. They're just not suppose to be that loud in class)**

"No fair! Why do you get to be Bugs Bunny?"

"Cuz I'm the tallest and Bugs is the tallest!" I said in a Bugs Bunny imitation.

"Hmphff!" she hissed.

"I love you, Alice." I said and gave her a hug. I know it was random but I'm a random person and Alice knows that.

"I know you do!" She simply said and hugged me back. "I love you, Bells."

"ALICE CULLEN! BELLA SWAN!" Mr. Varner yelled again.

"Yes, Mr. Varner?" We both asked in unison. "Jinx!"

"GIRLS!" he yelled again.

"Yes, Mr. Varner?" We asked _again._

_Ring!_

_"_See Ya!" We both said and ran out of the classroom.

"TAT WAT FUN!!" We both said in Taz talk.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I felt like I had to update soon. Writer's block sucks! Anyway, as much as I want to update real soon, I have to attend the second batch of the Summer Workshop and school starts in like, less than a month..**

**Bella and Alice were basically just talking through out the entire Trigonometry period cuz that's what I'd be doing. .  
**

**Give suggestions on how Edward asks Bella out for their first ever OFFICIAL date! and what they should do during their first ever OFFICIAL date! _don't you just love saying that? (Just say "Yes!")_**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and since you're only a few I'll list you all down...your reviews are practically the only things that keep this story going!**

**clumsyVAMP66  
breakingdawn7295  
Rockergirluntil4ever  
slipping-away96  
niley  
diamonds-gone-black  
What if I'm the bad guy  
sagy  
Polyphony  
rockenweirdo**

**Also, thank you to all those who favorited this story..**

**breakingdawn7295  
FanofBellaandEdward  
Banksiesbabe99  
slipping-away96  
niley  
cjames  
LambWhoIsWaitingForHerLion****erinxo  
tweety86  
marinebrat29  
GeeGeeCullen16  
selena-parker  
your1bigjerk  
EmmettLover2  
n hale  
sip  
bobber-14  
Ana Clara BT  
Sweetest Serenity  
smexyness  
bellaedward4ever123  
Mrs Shannon Cullen  
ChavindieeRaiinbow  
ianatwilightjonnah  
..x.  
TeamCullen88  
HorseyGal23  
ako-si-isabel**

**Thank you so much to all of you! I hope you keep those reviews coming!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
